About Jack
by Nefarious Matchbox
Summary: Little secrets about Jack...
1. Chapter 1 - Christmas Party

**AN - My second fanfic (ever), so no hate, but constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't own ROTG or any of its characters (it'd be nice if I did though...) MERRY CHRISTMAS by the way.**

* * *

The Guardians had a little known Christmas tradition – every year, the Guardian hosting the party would switch. It would go from North (who went completely overboard every time), to Tooth (who would serve only sugar free treats), to Bunny (who spent the entire time lamenting how Easter was better) and finally to Sandy (who's party was probably the most normal out of all – if one counted dream animals serving drinks normal.) Every fifth year they would have an open party for all spirits, usually at North's workshop, and it would all repeat.

So, when Christmas finally came around after Pitch's defeat, the Big Four were faced with a dilemma: who was hosting the party this year?

"Vell, last year it was Bunny who hosted party. Normally, Sandy vould do it, but ve have latest addition to deal vith…" The Guardians nodded at North's words, glancing over at Jack who was laughing at half-frozen elf's antics. He was completely unaware of the discussion going on, or rather, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had been summoned to Guardian gathering, and when he'd rushed over – "What's wrong? Did Pitch come back? Is there an emergency? Why'd you put the Northern Lights up?" – he was told the meeting was for a pointless reason – "Pitch? No, no, ve must talk about party! And Northern Lights are pretty!"

So now he was curled up on the couch, trying to occupy himself by freezing elves left and right.

"Should we get Jack to do it this year? I mean, there's still a month and a half to Christmas, so he'd have plenty of time to figure things out. He can always say no and do it next year, and Sandy can host it like usual." Tooth tapped her chin thoughtfully. Inwardly, she found herself doubting that Jack would deny the party – he'd see it as a challenge and get all hyped up.

"That sounds like the best bet, mate, if it's alright with Sandy. It would be better, 'cause ya've still go to worry 'bout makin' up for Pitch's nightmares, ain't that right? Ya wouldn't really have the time to plan anythin' much." Bunny agreed with Tooth, giving Sandy a nod. Though none of them really liked to think about it, they knew that Pitch had dealt a large blow to their believers, and they needed Sandy's dreams now more than ever.

The golden man looked up from eggnog and nodded, the symbols flashing above his head translating to, "_I'm a little curious about how Jack would host the party. I don't mind waiting a year – this can be our new order. Jack _is _a Guardian after all._"

North let out a booming chuckle, slapping the table heartily and sending the cutlery bouncing into the air. Tooth and Bunny caught their mugs with the ease of long practice, while Sandy cradled his drink protectively. "It's decided!" He said. "Jack will be hosting party this year! What do you say, Jack?"

The winter Guardian looked from where he was frosting an elf over to look like the Grinch. "What?" He said, having not paid attention at all.

Bunny suddenly found himself starting to doubt the wisdom of their decision.

* * *

Exactly a month and a half later, the Guardians found themselves gathered in the meeting room once more, idly waiting for their final missing member. Coincidentally, the one absent was the most important.

"Where is that little ankle-bittah?" Bunny grumbled from his position on the couch, letting the warmth of the fire seep into his feet. The other Guardians were sprawled around the room in similar positions. This winter had been by far the coldest in a while, and secretly the Guardian of Hope found himself guessing that it was from a certain winter spirit's excitement.

"Don't worry, Bunny. He'll be here to pick us up soon. There's no way he'll be late to his own party." Tooth looked at the pooka from where she was curled up in front of the fire. Her iridescent feathers gleamed in the orange light, and her eyes flitted around the room, watching for any sign of their youngest member.

Bunny sighed and was about to answer when a knock at the window caused them all to start. Getting up, North crossed to window and opened it, revealing the cheerful face of Jack Frost.

"Jack, where have you been?" The Russian Guardian exclaimed, stepping aside to the rest of the Guardians could see the winter spirit.

"Sorry, I had to tie off some loose ends in Nigeria. They were on schedule for a few snowstorms, and they were a lot feistier than I thought." Jack flashed them a gleaming grin.

Though the Guardians didn't really understand what Jack meant by 'feisty' or 'scheduled' were supposed to mean, they had been around Jack long enough _(*cough cough* just a year_) to understand it had something to do with being a seasonal spirit. Brushing off the apology like he was waving away a fly, North looked curiously at the newest addition.

"So, Jack, where iz party? And how vill ve get zere?" His Russian accent thickening in his excitement, he leaned forward on his toes like a hyped up chid.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, North." Jack's laughter echoed around the room as the rest of Guardians stood up and joined them curiously. "It's a surprise," he told them all with a grin. "And I've got everything covered."

Sandy, noticing something the rest of them didn't, pointed with an exclamation point of shock hovering over his head. For once, they all noticed him immediately. A flurry of symbols flashed overhead as the sandman jabbed his finger excitedly, pointing at whatever kept Jack aloft.

"What is it, Sandy?" Leaning out the window, Bunny peered down – ignoring the flash of vertigo that came – and jumped back when he spotted what Sandy was excited about. "Blimey, what is that thing?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, this." Jack laughed and patted the horse made of wind he was sitting astride. "This is a new friend I found a while ago." Snorting, the horse stamped its foot impatiently, sending a gust of wind whisking through the window. It began to pace in a circle until Jack tugged on a pair of barely-visible reins, bringing it to a stop. Rubbing a hand through the long mane, he grinned at the surprise looks on his friends' faces. "This is a _lungta_ - I found it in the Himalayas. There's a whole herd. They're a bit odd looking-" That was an understatement. The entire horse was made of tightly coiled air currents, and snow and bits of cloud circled through them like blood through veins. A thin fluttering coat of frost and wispy blue substance gave it shape, and a saddle of ice – and cloud? – gave Jack a place to sit. "- but useful, and fun to play with. We'll be taking these to the party."

It took a moment for it to sink in, then Bunny leapt back from the window. "Ride those things?" He said with a tremor in his voice. "No way, mate. I'm not riding something that's made o' _air._"

Jack laughed. "You won't be riding them, Kangaroo. You'll be riding something else, don't worry. North, how about you guys head to that hill," Jack pointed to a large steep hill only a five minute walk from the workshop, "while I get the ride ready." Not bothering to wait for an answer, he snapped the reins and the _lungta_ reared and shot off to the hill. A gust of wind was left from their passage, and it smelt cleanly of ice caves and crisp mountain air.

The Guardians followed him after bundling up for the cold. Wading through the knee deep snow, with Bunny's grumbles sounding in their ears, they made their way up to the crest of the hill. What they saw was waiting for them caught their breath.

A sleek, open topped, bullet-shaped tube sat waiting for them. It would have been like a toboggan, if it weren't for the fact that it didn't have any runners. So it was more like a long, luge-like sled, and North found it kind of fitting to Jack's character. It was silvery, and as they came closer they realized it was entirely made of ice. Beneath the cold surface strange runes of a different language seemed to dance and spin, racing by too fast for them to decipher.

"Well, go on, hop in," Jack said, motioning for them to enter. Warily they did so – Jack had pranked them far too many times for them to not be suspicious. The seats – there were six of them, in rows of two – were draped in furs, and as they sat, small strips of frost reached out and crossed over their waists.

"That's a bit creepy," Bunny said, watching the frost fuse seamlessly with the seat, forming a seatbelt.

Jack laughed and took a few steps so that he was on the descending slope of the hill. The _lungta _he'd ridden over waited patiently by the sled as Jack raised his staff and slammed the butt down. A thin cloud of snow swirled up from the impact, and even though there was barely any force in it, the sound echoed around the snowy plains like thunder.

For a moment, everything was still. Then the wind gathered around the sled, bunching and twisting wildly. It took shape into six prancing forms, and as snow congealed they gained the shimmery look that the Guardians' recognized as _lungtas_. They trotted around the sled, each taking their turn to greet Jack with a snuffle and a nudge. Smiling, Jack rubbed their manes and led them over to the sled, where the Guardians sat waiting patiently. With a wave of his staff, icy ropes began to form, taking shape of harnesses. The wind horses slipped themselves into the harnesses with the ease of long practice. Four arranged themselves at the front, two by two, and two lined up at each side.

Now that the _lungtas_ were so close, the Guardians could see the twisting muscle and flaring nostrils. Their eyes were roaming and flashed a bone-chilling grey-blue. It was like miniature blizzards danced along their manes, casting cool winds over them. These creatures were wild, they realized. No matter how much they cared about Jack and seemed to follow his commands, they were their own animals, and would let no one control them.

It was almost frightening, sitting there in the ice sled in their mercy.

The _lungta_ Jack had ridden to the workshop proudly took the final spot at the very front – he was obviously a favorite of the winter spirit – and Jack sat down on the front of the sled. A ledge carved its way into the ice for him sit on, and as he did so reins formed in his hands, airy and ethereal.

Twisting to grin at his friends, he laughed as they stiffened at the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hold on tight," he said cheekily, cheeks flushing, and he snapped the reins with a crack.

The sled shot from a standstill to frightening speed in seconds. The _lungtas_ huffed and snorted as they raced across the snowy terrain, the wind that howled by just adding to their energy. Laughing, North gripped his hat so that it didn't fly off. "Is just like sleigh!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Jack's chuckles carried back to them. "Not quite," he said, sounding almost guilty to shoot down his friend's cheer. "Bunny, you'll like this." They only managed to see a corner of Jack's grin before his staff waved – and the ground gave out underneath them.

North's laughter quickly turned to yells as they flew down an icy tunnel. Bunny found himself shouting in glee. This method of transportation reminded him so much of his own that he didn't mind being in a sled. The _lungtas_ picked up speed and the walks of the tunnel blended into a blue and white blur. Within seconds the ground around them disappeared and their ice tube stretched out into open water.

Tooth gasped. "Are we under water?" She said, her wings buzzing in excitement.

Her question was answered as a school of silvery fish swam by, their scales flashing in the light of Jack's crackling ice. Glancing back, she realized the tunnel was sealing behind them at the same time it grew in front. Now they sledded along a bubble of ice and air that moved with them, and Tooth couldn't stop herself from wondering how Jack figured out how to do this.

"We'll be arriving in five minutes or so," Jack called back conversationally, expertly reining in one of the side _lungtas_ that tried to chase off after a school of fish nearby.

"Where are we going?" North asked for Sandy, whose symbols couldn't be seen by Jack.

"Antarctica."

"We're getting to the South Pole in five minutes, from the other side of the earth?" Bunny asked, not believing a single word the winter spirit.

Jack smirked. "I like to travel fast."

They did indeed arrive in five minutes, the tunnel arching upwards. They burst from the confines of the icy tunnel out into open, frigid air. The sled's passenger shivered for a moment, until the furs on the seats reached up and wrapped around their shoulders. Now that they could look around, they realized they were in front of a large expanse of water. A bridge of ice crossed the water before them, leading to a large dome of ice. Urging the _lungtas_ onwards, Jack made for the dome. As they passed over the bridge, the ice collapsing behind them, they rushed straight for the dome.

"Uh, Frostbite, I think there's a wall of ice in the way," Bunny said nervously.

Jack just laughed and didn't chance course. Just as North was considering ripping the reins from the teenager's hands, they smashed into the dome – and passed right through it.

Blinking away the snow filling their eyes, the Guardians stared around the dome. It was about as half as large as North's workshop, and seemed to be already occupied by yetis and penguins.

"Phil?" North asked in amazement. The yeti waved in acknowledgement.

"So, this is where the party's at," Jack said cheerfully. Dotted around the dome were small houses, looking homey and cozy.

The Guardians shook their head in amazement. There was so much they didn't know about Jack.

**AN - yes, lungtas are real myths, from Central Asia. Merry Christmas. If you like this, then I might continue it, but if I do the next one won't be until a while 'cause I'm away. **

**Matches, have a merry christmas**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bubble Baths

**AN - hey, posting this from Florida just before I go on my cruise. Two long flights in a day lets me get a lot of writing done. Just a cute thing I did between Denver and Orlando. **

"You know, how does Jack take baths?"

Everyone glanced at Tooth, and she flushed at her absurd question, hiding behind her cards. "I was just wondering..."

The Guardians exchanged glances, then Bunny put his cards down. "That's a good question, seein' that he freezes everythin'."

"Hmm," North stroked his beard, if only there was way we could find out..."

Suddenly, Phil the yeti poked his head in around the door. He said something in yetish ("Gablas bisoring Frosto,") and North's bushy eyebrows rose.

"Jack is finally here? And because he was filthy, you made him take bath?" A mischievous twinkle lit his eyes. "Way to find out has been found!" He exclaimed, getting up.

The other Guardians followed, Bunny being the only one to match North's enthusiasm. Tooth glanced at Sandy, who was floating along side her, and he just shrugged as if to say, 'If you can't beat them, join them.'

They came upon a door from within small splashing noises could be heard. Bunny, not one for patience or stealth, slammed the door open to a sight that made his eyebrows rise.

Sitting in a porcelain bathtub, now covered in ice, was Jack. His shoulders and head, the only things out of the water, were dusted with snow as the flakes drifted down from the ceiling. Filling the tub were bubbles - soft pink, blue and white and smelling of peppermint and orange. Little bubble snowmen suspiciously resembling the Guardians were herded around him, and he stared at them with big surprised eyes.

"Uh," he said, sweeping the snowmen behind him protectively and his cheeks tinging a blushing blue, "hi?"

**AN - Argh, typing this up on an IPod is annoying. Hope you enjoyed it, review some more, I'll be posting in early January. Happy holidays from Matches.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not So Carefree

**AN - Hey, I'm back from the land of no-wifi and post-break school scrambling. Exams are coming up (great...) but I'll try to get these out as often as possible. Thanks for the reviews, likes & follows! I might start up a couple other stories in other genres, cause my inner muses are on too much caffeine and won't leave me alone. But, I know how long AN's can be annoying, so read on!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own, just write. **

* * *

"Where is Jack?"

North's question interrupted the squabbling between a certain Easter Bunny and several elves, causing both parties to turn to the Guardian guiltily.

"Dunno, mate." Bunny shrugged, snatching back his boomerang holster from a disgruntled elf. Shaking off the bows and glitter they'd decorated it with, he looked his large friend in the eyes. "Frostbite's not here yet?"

"Obviously not." North replied scathingly. Grumbling, the Guardian of Wonder stumped over to the meeting room table, grabbing a plate of cookies. He was about to take a bite when Tooth, who'd been spouting off orders to her fairies, spotted him and snatched the treat from his grasp.

"North, you shouldn't be eating these! I'm amazed that you haven't gotten a cavity yet." The fairy scolded.

"Bah! Let me have therapy cookie, is only stress relief." North grabbed the cookie and stuffed it into his mouth, glowering.

Tooth gasped in horror and quickly took the plate of cookies before he could have another one. She flittered away from the Guardian's grasping hands and tossed the plate like a Frisbee. "Sandy!" She called.

The sandman caught the platter before it could crash to the floor, looking bewildered. Now the victim of North's short-tempered, post-Christmas wrath, he scuttled around the room dodging behind furniture.

From his seat in front of the fire, Bunny sighed. It looked like this meeting would be an uneventful, unproductive mess, just like any other after-Christmas-gathering.

The sound of splintering wood and glass and the sight of the window and half of the wall giving in stopped any activities in the room. A body clad in blue and white came flying in, smashing against the far wall. It slid to the ground limply, and only when it came to a stop could the Guardians tell who it was.

"Jack!" Tooth hurried to his side.

Huh. Looked like this meeting wasn't going to be that uneventful after all.

Eyes fluttering open, Jack blinked blearily at the fairy leaning over him. "Tooth?" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Tooth, watch out!"

It was Bunny who noticed the large ice club about the smash through the wall and into Tooth. Lunging forward he tackled the fairy out of harm's way. "Frostbite, you all right?" He called as he leapt to his feet.

"Yeah, fine." Jack answered through gritted teeth, his staff coated in ice and thrust out to block the club. Getting to his knees, he sent forth a blast of power, freezing the club. Growling, he tapped the now-fragile club and shattered it.

"Jack, what is going on?" North asked, rushing to the youngest Guardian's side.

"Just a seasonal spirit disagreement, that's all." Jack said with a tired grin.

"Mate," Bunny said, ears flat against his skull as he stared out the window- er, wall. "I don't think that's a seasonal spirit disagreement."

Standing outside the demolished wall was a huge ice troll. The creature was made up of rocks, dirt and snow, and its granite eyes were focused on Jack. Raising a rocky hand, its fingers curled into a fist and smashed towards them.

"Damn." Before any of the other Guardians could react, Jack was up in a blur. He met the troll halfway, his staff with rock-hard ice. Frost covered his body like armor, and an ice helmet was pulled down over his eyes. Brandishing the staff, he smashed the troll's hand in and nimbly scaled its arm before it could pull away. He was on its shoulder when the troll stiffened and a spike of ice shot out from its body, sending Jack flying.

"Frostbite!" Rushing to the demolished wall, Bunny peered out to where he saw the troll descending upon a dazed Jack. Deciding he'd done enough gawking, he jumped down from the second story room and ran through the snow. Grabbing his boomerang, he shouted, "Oi, ya ice-brained, over-grown snowman, look here!" His boomerang caught the troll full in the face as it turned to see the new threat. Stumbling back a step, it leveled a hateful glare Bunny's way but turned back to Jack.

"No, no, no! Come here! Ya frozen ratbag, it's _me_ ya wanna attack!" Bunny tried to desperately to distract the troll, but it was either deaf or ignoring him all together.

Bending down, it reached out to grab Jack, but came up with nothing. Blinking dumbly, it turned its head to look around and took Jack's attack to the face. Jack's staff, now iced over into a sword, sliced right through its head. Dropping back out of the air, the winter spirit watched the troll shudder, then crumble into rocks and snow. Reaching up, he pulled the ice helmet from his head. It melted away quickly, and his frost armor dissolved into snowflakes that fluttered lazily about.

North, who had final caught up with Tooth and Sandy, stared at the pile of debris with a look of recognition. "Glace Avalanche?" (**AN- ****_glace_**** means ice in French**) He asked Jack.

The young Guardian just smirked at the other spirit's name. "Told you it was just a seasonal spirit disagreement."

As they made their way back to the workshop, Bunny and North conversed quietly. "Did you know Jack could make armor, and ice over his staff?" The Guardian of Hope proposed the first question.

"No. Have never seen Jack deal with spirit problems either." North's bearded face scrunched up thoughtfully. "Haven't seen him do anything work related, actually. Only fun and games."

Bunny glanced back at the pile of gritty snow that was being whisked up by the wind. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't fun and games, North."

"I know."

They both watched Jack chat away with Tooth and Sandy. Suddenly, the carefree Guardian of Fun didn't seem all that carefree anymore.

* * *

**AN - Glace Avalanche is made up (obviously...) and Jack can't control the frost troll thing 'cause it's a different spirit's creation etc. I kind of like the idea of Jack secretly being kick butt, so you might find some more like this again. See ya!**

**Happy Late New Year from Matches**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Staff 1

**AN: Hey, I'm back! Here's a multiple chapter section, the first of maybe two or three?... Four chapters at most. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Staff - 1**

"How many times a year do we have to get together like this?" Jack asked from where he hung upside down from one of the Tooth Palace's rafters.

"Six, at least." North was the one to answer him, since Bunny was still sulking in a corner.

"Every two months, huh?" Jack tossed his staff from hand to hand. "My schedule's gonna need adjusting..." His gaze flickered over to where Bunny was sat in a chair on the other side of the room, scowling. A smirk worked its way onto his face. "Aw, what's the matter, little Kangaroo? You can't still be angry over that last prank. It was two weeks ago!"

"You put bloody baby kangaroos in my Warren, an' froze the entire place over as soon as I'd gotten the buggers out!" Bunny's first words to him in the entire day were shouted. "An' the second I turn around ya paint the sentinel eggs with clown faces!"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "You have to admit, the face you made was pretty funny...'

Bunny just looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Jack! You know those blueprints I told you about; the one's in Da Vinci's memories? We scanned them out of the teeth and printed them! Here." Tooth called from the doorway. In her hands she held a large leather-bound book. She was stumbling from the weight, still exhausted from the late night gathering they'd had yesterday, to investigate rumors of Nightmares.

Jack saw her wavering and jumped down from the rafters, hurrying to help her. As he went, he leaned his staff against the nearest table so he had bot hands free. It just so happened that the table Bunny was sitting at was closest.

The six-foot rabbit eyed the staff, thoughts of revenge brewing. Glancing around, he confirmed that Sandy was sleeping, North was pouting at the sugar-free cookies and Jack was looking at the blueprints with Tooth. Grinning, he executed his devious plan. Snatching the staff as unobtrusively as possible, he scanned the room for the small group of elves North had brought along. Catching their attention, he motioned them over and handed them Jack's staff. "Here mates, go hide this or somethin'." He quickly added, "Don't lose it." He wasn't that heartless as to misplace Jack's staff.

Beaming gleefully, the elves hurried out the room with the staff held tightly over their heads. Not a minute later after they'd escaped, Jack and Tooth finished examining Da Vinci's early blueprints and sketches. Reaching out unconsciously, he made to grab a staff that wasn't there. When his hand grabbed open air, his eyes immediately flicked to where his staff was supposed to be. Whipping his gaze around the room, it landed on Bunny, whose smugness wasn't completely concealed.

"Bunny," he said, his voice flat. "My staff."

"What are you talking about?" Bunny said smugly. "I didn't give your staff to the group of North's elves that followed us here. I wouldn't dare get revenge on you for your little stunt last time - no, that's far too childish."

"What?" Jack's almost-yell made Bunny jump, and it brought the other Guardians' attentions to them. "You gave my staff to the _elves_?"

Bunny eyed the winter spirit nervously. He hadn't seen Jack this angry sine Pitch almost killed Sandy. The young Guardian had his teeth clenched tightly, his eyes alight with a burning rage. Why was Jack so angry? It was a just a staff, right?

"Jack? What is wrong?" North watched Jack shove past him, storming out of the room. Jack didn't reply.

"Bunny, what did you do?" Tooth fluttered over to the Guardian of Hope, a worried look on her face.

"I might 'ave given Jack's staff to the elves. Y'know, as revenge." Bunny said, nervous of his friends' reactions.

Sandy's record size exclamation mark was enough to express all their surprise. The exclamation mark was quickly followed by an elf, a broken staff, an angry/sad face and a snowflake.

"Sandy's right! The elves will break the staff, or worse, loose it, and Jack's will be really angry!" Tooth seemed to notice that she;d insulted North's helpers. "Sorry, North."

"No, is true." North waved away the apology. "Elves make mess of things sometimes. But, do any of you know why Jack would be angry if we lost his staff?"

It struck them that they didn't - they just knew that Jack would be angry.

Sandy shrugged and flashed an arrow to the door, floating towards it. Silently, they agreed to help him look for Jack's staff and followed him out of the room.

Five minutes later they found the elves. But they were already too late.

The elves had balanced themselves atop one another's shoulders on one of the Tooth Palace's man balconies. They were stretching to shove the staff into the crook of the roof - an excellent hiding place, Bunny had to admit. As they burst onto the balcony, Jack emerged at the same time. All their eyes were locked on the elves as they were hit by a gust of wind, stumbled - and dropped Jack's staff off the balcony.

"NO!" Jack made to lunge after it, letting the wind embrace him, but the whistling air around him faltered and threw him back against the balcony. "Gah! Dammit!" The wind surrounded him worryingly, whispering apologies for not being able to support him like when he had his staff. Ignoring the throbbing starting to accumulate in his gut, he calmed the wind and got to his feet.

"Jack?" Tooth hurried to him, fussing over the immortal teen. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Jack said curtly. "Just need my staff." The throbbing began to grow as his staff got further away, and more damaged. It felt like someone was shoving bowling balls into a space under his ribs that didn't fit them.

"Jack, you don't look so good. Staff is least of worries right now." North put a large hand on Jack's shoulder. The impact made him sway dangerously on rapidly weakening legs. His vision began to flutter as he felt sharper jolts pierce through him - like his staff was being tossed around violently. Maybe from hitting a mountain side.

"Frostbite?" Bunny stepped towards him, looking worried at his friend's sudden queasiness. Jack felt himself tipping forward, his sight going dark. The last thing he knew was the feeling of strong paws catching him and Bunny's panicking voice shouting, "Frost? Jack! Jack, what's wrong? Jack!"

Then he was lost in the shrouds of unconsciousness, and the painful creaking of ancient wood echoed in his ears.

* * *

**AN - HAHA, cliffhanger. So, most of us know that Jack's staff in physically linked to him (the movie explains that), so I thought, why not make a clip where the Guardians find out about it? The hard way? Over a thousand words long, woohoo! I'll try to get the next part up soon, but midterms are coming up and I'll be busy studying, so I don't know how soon 'soon' is... But thanks for reading! Give a follow, leave a reivew, leave a favorite! Any will suffice!**

**P.S: I have a new series starting up, my own One Piece characters. It's called Grim Eyes O'Malley - Questing for Freedom. Feel free to check it out! **

**Matches**


End file.
